Bittersweet Kisses
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: Obi and Padme's love comes crashing down when somebody finds out about it... (Set sometime during Episode III) An Obi/Padme fiction. It is my first SW fic so go easy on me! Please R&R!


Bittersweet Kisses  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- No I am not GL…so I don't own them…:(  
  
Summary: Obi and Ami love come crashing down when somebody finds out (Set sometime during Episode III) An Obi/Ami fiction.  
  
Note: For the sake of my fic lets just say for some reason Sabe died or something…  
  
Another Note: It's my first Star Wars fic…so be nice! Haha…  
  
For freaker who's kind reviews and brilliant writing has inspired me.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padme watched helpless from inside the force field as they dueled in the darkness of night. She screamed out begging for them to stop. Frantically she tried to break though the force that kept her bound from them. But she was powerless to stop dark apprentice from murdering his master. From her husband destroying the man she loved.  
  
Anakin had betrayed all the Jedi...sold his soul to darkness of Palpatine...and now he would kill the two that had betrayed his heart.  
  
"It's all my fault..." her heart whaled as she pounded on the bubble he had created to protect her "It's all my fault..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How does it feel to have a Senator be your harlot master?" Anakin spat to his opponent as their swordplay raged on. This man he had once loved as if her where is own father had betrayed him. And now that man would pay for it. "Tell me master, what was more thrilling...hiding your love affair with my wife from the council for so long...or hiding it from me?"  
  
"Leave her out of this Anakin, she has nothing to do with this..." Obi Wan barked back as he fought on with his padawan. He knew Anakin wanted to hurt him, make him lose control so he could kill them both. But he had to keep fighting...he had to protect Padme.  
  
"SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS OBI-WAN! The two people I loved most, my master and bride betrayed me!" He hissed viciously at the Jedi. Then turning to face a terrified Padme he smiled devilishly and growled "So now you both shall suffer for it."  
  
But before Padme could utter out a scream to warn the Obi Wan, it was already to late, her husband's threat had been carried out. With cat like speed and light-saber blazing he attacked Kenobi, knocking him to the ground causing his saber to fly out of his grip. Then with no more waiting the apprentice wheeled his weapon into the chest of his defenseless master.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" Padme screamed out as the light-saber struck into her love and the force field cracked. Hysterically she rushed to Obi Wan's side as Anakin basked in his victory mocking them both.  
  
"Please...Ben…please…" She sobbed has she took his frail body in her arms. His blood was oozing out of his body so quickly…taking his spirit with it.  
  
"Pa-Padme" Obi Wan whispered struggling to breathe through the agonizing pain that racked his body, " I'm dying…"  
  
"Shh…don't talk like that. You can't go and die because of me Ben" Padme tried to smile for him through her tears as she gentle stroked his face, "I just love you too much…"  
  
Mustering up all the strength that was left in his weak body, he managed to lift up his hand and lovingly caress her cheek. Bring her deep brown eyes to his gray ones he replied "Padme, loving you an-and being lov-loved by you is worth dying for…"  
  
With his finale words the two lover's lips met for one finale kiss. A kiss of longing, sorrow, love…a bittersweet kiss. Both wished it could last for an eternity…but everything beautiful must fade away sometime. So once the kiss faded away… so did the brave warrior…dying in his love's embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padme buried her face in Obi Wan's shoulder trying to muffle her howling sobs with his thick Jedi robes. She had lost everyone she had ever loved…Sabe…her children who had gone into hiding…and now her one true love. They had sped away so violently…so drastically…that she could do nothing to keep them. They were gone forever…  
  
"Aw…poor lover boy is dead…such a pity…" Anakin cooed with a sarcastic laugh from behind her. Padme froze in fury at his shill laugh. How she wanted to torture him till his body ran dry of blood. But instead she calmed herself and carefully turned to face him letting her hand rest at the blaster at her side.  
  
"Anakin," she replied coolly shielding her mind from his. Her husband stood above her, red light-saber illuminating his evil face. His presence was threatening but he didn't frighten her anymore…she was too empty inside to be frightened.  
  
"Padme…Padme…Padme…" He shook his head in disgust, "I gave you my heart…my soul…my love…but it was never good enough for a spoiled brat like you. No…you had to become my master's slut to be satisfied…"  
  
"You could never understand real love Anakin," Padme snapped "What we felt for each other at one time was merely an illusion…what Obi Wan and I had real love!"  
  
"FINE THEN!" Anakin screamed raising his light-saber above his head "You can join your love then!"  
  
"I would never give you the satisfaction of killing me…no…I'll do it myself," Padme spat in retaliation. Before her words could register to Anakin she had grabbed the blaster from her side, took it to her chest and fired.  
  
A melancholy smile crossed her lips as she fell on Obi Wan's chest dying. In death she would finally be free. Free from duty and honor that had imprisoned her in this life. Free to love Obi Wan without fate and destiny ripping them apart. Free from bittersweet kisses that always marked the moment when their love had to fade away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Be easy on me…it was my first Star Wars fiction!  
  
Well anyway I hope you liked it…I'm not sure what I think of it…  
  
Please review… 


End file.
